Just One Kiss Before I Die
by BlackNGreen
Summary: The RRB have taken the girls captive. During this time they begin to have feelings for their counterparts but will the Boys love the girls who they have taken for slaves? Are the girls going to give into the people who haunt their dreams? M 4 rape in chp5
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I've been wanting to make a story like this for a little while so read review and enjoy!**_

_**Blossoms POV**_

I sat and watched all of the people in Townsville get murdered, because of me. The screams and cries of children I don't know pierced my ears. They won… they over powered us. And we sit here hiding from them. I hear things blow up and, crashes of buildings falling. HIM made the boys invincible. It's now impossible to kill them. I sit and remember the fight. Our last fight with the boys.

We were out looking for villains in the town. It was quiet that night. No villains in the night, until something tapped my shoulder and put their hands over my mouth.

"Long time no see, pinkie." A husky voice said in my ear. Only one person called me that... Brick. He spun me around to face him. He had changed. His voice more rougher. More husky. His red eyes looked at me. The red of his eyes giving me an instant heart attack. He turned his head side to side. "Man," he took a husky sigh. "You've changed."

I have my hair was cut off to my butt, My pink eyes looked normal, And I had fingers, And toes I got over the whole matching dresses me and my sisters always wore. I now wore a pink shirt and a white skirt and pink and white polka dotted flip-flops. Brick did to; he was handsome in a mysteriously sexy way. His hair in a ponytail his old baseball cap turned into one that gangsters wore red and black designs on it. A red shirt that said 'don't mess with me' in black bold letters a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees and a pair of black and red high tops. Chains hanging from the pockets of the jeans. Red stubble on his chin, making him look incredibly sexy.

"Like what you see?" he said looking at me his red eyes looking over me and stopping at my eyes.

"I know that you do." I snapped back. He just smirked.

"Maybe I do." He said as he winked. "Now," he clasped his hands together, a fiery spark coming from his fingertips. And fire forming from his hands, he walked closer to me I walked backwards till I hit a wall. "Lets get this over with." His hands were on either side of my body. His knee in between my legs. Fire came near my face, and burns slowly came upon my face. I screamed in pain, he just laughed. I cried for my sisters, "They wont come, ya know." A single tear slid down my cheek. I knew then I would die, but the kill never came. He let go of me, spit down on the ground. "Get outta here," "You're lucky I haven't killed you yet but wait, I will find you." He walked away calling his brothers and I ran as he started to tear down the buildings. Burning them all down and he yelled out. He started to laugh, his brothers joined in. and they laughed evilly.

I kept running, the darkness consuming me till I passed out, and here we are. I sat here in wondered why he let me go. And what he meant by I will find you. My sisters brought me here and we are living in the house still were going to pack our bags, Butch and Boomer didn't find them.

They ran away after sighting them. And they found me on the ground crying. I truly don't remember why I cried. I knew that this time would be different, I know that this time we can't save the day, our life will be different. We still just didn't think the boys would come back after being destroyed again. Some how we just thought HIM would give up, but look where thinking that brought us. We let our guard down, after all those years; they finally destroyed us… they won. We lost. And now were hiding from the boys from our childhood.

I fell asleep my dream scared me more than reality did.

In Blossoms dream…

The boys found us. They killed our dad; they killed everyone we loved. They ran into the house. Brick had fire coming from his hands, Butch had a mincing look in his eyes as he pulled trees out of the ground twigs coming from nowhere, Boomer had water coming from his hands, I screamed me and my sister huddled in a corner together. Bubbles crying uncontrollably, Buttercup twitching, as if she was having a seizure, me shaking, and screaming for a dad that would never come.

End of dream

I woke up, and some how I knew that it's not a dream that it would really happen. Then the door slammed open and I knew that it would happen… right now. I screamed for the girls, they were by my side in a second. Buttercups eyes widened and she pushed Bubbles and me behind her, and whispered for us to go up the stairs and run. Tears came to my eyes and me and Bubbles nodded. I whispered to her before I left.

"Don't let them hurt you." And I ran with Bubbles attached to my side. Bubbles and I cowered in a corner, and Brick and Boomer followed us up the stairs and Boomer grabbed Bubbles from out of my grasp, and Brick pulled me away. I thrashed from his grasp, he held onto me, his grip breaking skin he still held on, out of now where fire burned my wrists. I looked down and I screamed fire covered my hands, burns covering them, I looked at him and he smiled as I passed out, I muttered my last word.

"Why?" and darkness consumed me.

**_Buttercups POV_**

I scrambled to cover them. Pushing Brick and Boomer away. Butch pulled me away and looked at me with a sort of hate in his eyes. He grabbed my wrists and flung me out the door. And he laughed evilly. "Now let get done what I was supposed to finish." I saw Brick come out with Blossom carrying her Bridal-style and same with Bubbles. Brick looked at Butch and said,

"Don't kill her I have a better idea." Butch sighed.

"Fine but this better be a really good idea." He picked me up and he carried me to a huge mansion, his brothers following behind. I didn't say anything or do anything because I knew if I did, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me.

Butch carried me to a room, so did Brick and Boomer with there counter-parts, my sisters. He threw me on the bed growling he walked to the bathroom. I looked around the room. The walls were dark shades of green; the bed spread dark green with black lace.

I thought about the house I thought about the old days, now they were gone, and I had to sit here hoping that Butch wouldn't kill me like he was made to do. I laid back and cried tears forming beads and rolling down my cheeks. I heard the bathroom door open and Butch walked out.

"Why are you crying?" he asked his voice boomed in the walls of the room. I nodded my head, side to side. He came closer.

"Why the fuck are you crying!" His voice was loud and he turned me forcing me to look at him. I knew that my face would be covered in tears my cheeks and nose blotchy as the tears kept coming. His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't read and he jumped on the bed with me.

He sighed and I scooted toward the edge, trying to get away from him as much as possible scared he might hurt me. As if he read my thought s he spoke out loud.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Brick told me not to remember?" he sighed, I didn't know if I believed him or not but he did seem like he was telling the truth. I nodded signaling that I remembered he nodded his head as well and got up and walked out the door. Slamming it to show the effect of him being mad.

It had been a few hours that he'd been gone and I decided to play the X-box games that were provided. I played Call of Duty (Black ops) and other games I didn't remember the names of. But as soon as I lay in bed ready to sleep the door burst open. Butch staggering toward the bed. He leaned near me, his breath smelled like alcohol, and beer and I was afraid of what would happen next as he handcuffed me to the bed.

**_Bubbles POV_**

Brick Pulled Blossom away from my grasp and Boomer took me away from her I didn't know what to do or say as he carried me away a huge mansion in the distance I fearfully crouched in Boomers arms my head in the crook of his neck.

It scared me, I thought the boys would kill, Buttercup and Blossom, I didn't know if I should cry so I did anyways. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to console my self, the fact of the matter it didn't help. I started to hiccup and stopping was a pain. Boomer opened and closed the door to the mansion and walked into a room.

The room was a white black and blue tone I looked up seeing clouds in a sky and Boomer set me on the bed. He looked at me. I don't think it was a glare more like an observation. He looked at my arm that had a horrible bruise on it. His eyes looked pained, and he reached down to get a closer look at it. He sat down on the bed beside me and examined my body. Finding another one, and another one. He looked back up at me; I winced as he touched my back he looked back and without hesitation he pulled off my shirt.

"Oh my god." He said as he looked at my back. I turned to face him. He looked down at me, sorrow in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just have a disease and it makes me bruise easily." I looked at him. "I need my medicine." I said the last part quietly.

"I don't know if my brothers will let me get it for you but I guess I'll try okay?" I nodded my head.

He left the room. I didn't put my shirt back on, waste of time. I looked around and I decided to turn on the T.V, I couldn't find the remote so I looked around the room, finally I spotted it, it was over by the night stand. After I watched about an hour of E! I went to the bed to lie down turned off the T.V and closed my eyes.

I was half-asleep when I felt a dent in the bed, I knew it was Boomer and I turned to face him. I gasped when I saw his face. He had a horrible gash on his head, his hair and his blood were mashed together. I got up to turn on the lights. My eyes adjusting to the lightness, I got a good look at him.

"Boomer what happened?" I put my hands on my hips and said 'what happened' In an authoritative tone, my eyes not leaving his.

He got up and scrambled toward me. "Butch and his god damn drinking problem! He needs to go to rehab!" he yelled. I thought one thing.

"What about Buttercup?" I asked my voice stumbling as I said it.

"He would never hurt her, I know that for a fact.

"He respects her too much." He kept walking towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt self-conscience and my flat stomach suddenly felt like a beer gut. I wanted to cover up but I knew better.

"Why are you shirtless?" he said still walking as soon as our legs were touching he stopped abruptly.

"You took my shirt off remember?" I said looking at the ground, seeing our feet touching. His breath was in my ear and I shied away from looking up.

His voice was husky in my ear. "I remember, but why didn't you put it back on?"

"I-I don't know." I stumbled over my words and I suddenly felt stupid, regretting my actions, he just laughed a husky haut laugh, I couldn't help but love it, It was like Carmel, it was thick and creamy it was sexy.

"Cute." Was all he said and I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice thick.

"Well more like adorable, it's cute how you act when your nervous." He said confidently, looking down at me.

"Who said I was nervous?" I said my voice rising with each word.

"Babe I can read your aura, it's like… Hmm a mood ring, Blue sad purple in love and green nervous. And now your teetering on nervous and in love." He finished it off with a haut laugh. Damn him.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't with him blocking me with both ways between his arms. So I just kept looking down away from his face. When he backed away I took a deep breath I felt so relieved and I wasn't sure why. Maybe he did make me nervous. I wouldn't think of it.

"Hey come to the bathroom with me." I said his way, he gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything just followed me. I grabbed a wash cloth and put it under the faucet of the sink. Turning the water on hot I walked to him, pulling him to the sink. I pulled the cloth out of the sink and put his head down so his head could get washed. The blood made a red and copper color. I got all the blood off and inspected the gash. Good so far, I looked up to him, "Your good to go." I said as we both walked out of the bathroom. My feet weren't touching the ground and I realized his powers were lifting me to the bed. He dropped me when the bed was under mw and I made a gasp and looked at him climbing in the spot beside me.

"What was the point of that?" I asked stifling a laugh. I looked over to him and he smiled.

"I'm not risking any chances of my girl falling." He said sarcastically I flashed him a look of pain and he stopped laughing. "I'm sorry." He said. "And thank you." His voice sounded sincere but I didn't know what to think. I was mad the way his voice sounded, but o well.

"Your welcome." I said. He put his forearm under my head and he put his other arm over my stomach. I was comfortable, I snuggled against him. And fell asleep thankfully in peace… for now.

_**Okay, that took a while to type suspenseful though, so review and tell me what you thought and If I should update, I'm not sure if I should put in a lemon, [I might not] but if people want me to I might. So review and tell me what you thought! :) Ciao! And till next time ~Lynn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay so I know this is like really short but next chapter will be way longer I swear on a stack of bibles! Oh and this is the Reds POV's next chap will be the Greens then blues_**

**_, the whole chapter then we go back to normal :) enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Blossoms POV_**

**__**My whole body ached, my back my legs, more importantly my wrists, they burned with an intensity. The last thing I can remember is me screaming in pain then blacking out, and i saw Brick, he wasn't smiling, he was frowning. I don't remember the exact look in his eyes but I knew he, was there to kill me. Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I must be dead.

It explains it, why i cant move. I'm dead. But a loud laugh pulls me into consciousness. I know that laugh from anywhere... Brick. I slowly and carefully open my eyes.

Not bothering to look around just on one thing Bricks face. he's smiling as if i just told him the best your mom joke ever, But the smile fades as i frown at him.

"Look Little miss perfect is _finally_ up." The way he says 'finally' makes me sound like i have been asleep for a decade, i scoff at him.

"And how long have I been sleeping?" i ask.

"4 Hours." he says simply, this shocked me. I had been passed out for 4 hours.

"Hmm." I start to think, about my sisters. Are they okay? What time is it, When will I see my sisters. and lastly, Wheres my dad. But I don't ask it out loud, But he says my answers out loud as if he heard them through my thoughts.

"Your sisters are fine, Its.." he pauses looking at the clock on his wrist. "It's 11:34 and Never, and dead." he says never taking a breath.

I felt sad, but more so upset. I looked at him in the eyes and he had a look in them i had never seen before... Sadness, I felt like crying right then but I didn't I kept my mouth shut.

And my gaze away from his face, that's when I felt his arms go around me, Brick, my worst enemy was hugging me. And i hugged back, loving the warmth he gave me. Even though I hate his guts I didn't in that moment, And i tried to hold on to it forever...

* * *

_**Okay I know you guys probably hate me BUT should I continue? Review guys I wanna know what you thought! i don't even care if you put a smily I JUST want REVIEWS! oh and I'm going to need three OC's One boy two girls! Send them in put in all the details of em!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so thank you for the sweet reviews and also animeskullgirl16 your OC's I will defiantly be using them so enjoy this long chapter 1st with Greens enjoy! **_

_**Buttercup's POV**_

Handcuffed to the bed, I felt venerable and weak. I tried to rip the handcuffs apart, I heard the metal part and I got up and ran. Butch stumbling after and yelling things I couldn't make out. And I ran into a chest. The person made an o sound I looked up it was a boy my age his hair blond and brown eyes. He looked past me and saw Butch walking towards us composing himself. He somehow didn't look drunk anymore.

"Sammy!" Butch yelled towards the boy I ran into.

"What?" he yelled back stubbornly. Butch ran over to us holding his hand out.

"She belongs to me." He said bluntly. Sammy gave me over to Butch. "Thank you, oh and don't forget our deal." And he walked off me in hand. "You lucky my drunkenness wears off. Sammy wouldn't of hesitated to kill you." He said as he pulled me away. I looked at Sammy walk away, a spear poking out of his back pants pocket.

"Why is that?" I asked looking at Butch. He looked back at me, pain in his eyes.

"No reason just be careful around him now go to the room." I did walking my way back to the bedroom. And watching Butch go the other way.

Butch's POV

Everything was a haze until I saw Sammy, then my senses kicked in. He was a threat to my brothers his sisters, too. They're killers. I walked to the kitchen to get a beer. I opened the fridge and when I closed it Boomer was standing there with Brick. "What?" I said looking at them.

"Okay." Brick said looking at me. "What were you doing in there?" he said pointing to the hall way.

"Buttercup got out so I had to go get her now, if you don't mind I would like to relax." I said giving them my, 'let me do what I want or I'll kill you.' Look

"Fine be as it may you need to stop your drinking you're going to end up hurting someone." He said matter-of-factly. I knew I wasn't going to hurt anyone and they needed to stop assuming I'm going to kill someone for no reason what's so ever.

"Okay look I'm not going to hurt anyone!" I yelled out. They just gave me a yeah, right look. "FUCK ALL OF YOU!" I screamed. I couldn't take it, I shattered all the windows with my screaming. I went up to my room and slammed the door as I did so. Buttercup looked startled she grabbed a pillow, and pushed herself back to the headboard. She started to shiver and I could see a gleam in her eyes.

"Get away." She whispered as I made my way toward the bed. I smiled as I kept walking over, pretending to stumble.

"Bu- But I don't wanna!" I yelled. I started to posses her with my magic but it didn't work, so I kissed her. She pushed me away and spit on the ground looking terrified.

Buttercups POV

As much I wanted to say I hated it, I didn't. I could still feel the lips of his on mine. But he was drunk and probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway. I just looked at him bewildered and scared as I clutched the pillow to my chest tears streaming down my face, because I just wanted to go home, I wanted it to all be over, to go back to normal but it wont, and never will.

I wanted my old life back but when I was with him I didn't want it too. He annoyed me, I wanted to kill him but then again I didn't.

I didn't know what I was felling, but I knew I had to stop thinking about it. "You need to stop, You scare me, and I want this to go all away." I said to him, tears still streaming down. I hoped he wouldn't remember anything, I hated crying it made me feel venerable and weak and I'm not I'm the toughest puff and the best one too, I was Buttercup and I _was_ strong but I was slowly losing my mind. Losing my sanity, one strand at a time.

A low sounding knock hit the door. I heard Butch answer it, "What?" he said rudely.

"Yeah, the boys down stairs told me that you're a lunatic and you need to go or I will hurt you." A male voice said.

"And where the fuck am I going to go?" Butch said sounding annoyed.

"Down stairs with them drunkard." And he was gone. The boy from earlier walked in, his stride long and clean cut. "Did he do anything?" he said, as he looked me over.

"No I'm fine." I said shivering.

"Well don't worry, you'll warm up to him. " he said pointing to the door.

"I actually doubt it, He scares the shit out of me." I said looking down to the ground. Shivering still.

"Ha he did that to me too but then I wasn't as scared of him." Sammy said as he walked out the door. "Well I'll see you around." He said shutting the door with a slam.

I fell asleep, I don't know for how long but I did, but I heard the door open the shut quietly. The light turned on then off.

"What's wrong with me?" the voice said, I knew in that instant it was Butch.

"Nothing, now baby who's she?" the other voice said.

"No one, now where were we?"

"Oh you were saying how you'd eat me out and fuck my brains out." The woman said.

"Oh I did say that didn't I?"

"Mm."

I looked over and saw a girl, and Butch making out. I wanted to throw up but I couldn't, my heart ached and I ran out of the room, stumbling 20 time as I ran. I heard Butch run after me. Him yelling my name but I didn't want him, I wanted no one at that moment I felt more alone than I have in years. But no one would care. My sisters are getting along with counter-parts, and mine was making out with girls, tears stung my eyes and I fell down, tripping over a rug on the was down, glass hitting my forehead, and my skin scraping against it.

I yelled out, crying and screaming in pain, Butch by my side in a flash, "Why did you do that?" Butch said. "Why would you do that." I closed my eyes and wept.

"You're a cheater! I hate you!" I yelled at him.

"Your not in your right mind I'm not a cheater, we were never dating," he said to me.

"No one asked me if I wanted to." I said as I wept even more. This was it I was going completely insane. I don't want him, I never will. But somewhere deep inside that was a lie. I felt him pick me up, and carry me to a room I had never seen before.

"Hey can you heal her?" I heard Butch ask.

"Yeah sure." A sweet voice say, but my vision blurred as the girl touched my forehead and I blacked out, not seeing or remembering what happened.

_**And sooo? What did you think guys? Animeskullgirl16 did you like how I used you two OC's so far I used two can you guess which ones? Hehe so review and tell me what you thought I love hearing new ideas so I can get better and this. :) Ciao! I love you guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bubbles POV**_

I open my eyes and feel the space next to me. No body, I can't feel the heat of him I the bed and I let out and exasperated sigh. Seeing as there is nothing to do, I get up and use the bathroom. When I'm done I hop in the shower and turn the water to hot.

As I get in the scolding water scorches my back and I yelp out in pain. I try to bite back the tears that spring to my eyes, but it comes out to no avail. The door to the big room opens and I hear heavy breathing. "Are you okay?" I hear Boomer say. When I answer he lets out and worried sigh and walks back out. When I'm done cleaning up and get into the old tattered worn out clothes from the other day, the first thing I see as I walk out is Boomer and he has clothes ready for me. I run into the bathroom and put on the old blue shorts and black ACDC shirt.

When I walked out Boomer had a list. I looked at the list and the first thing that's listed is clean kitchen. I look at him and he gives me a smile. And ushers me out to the kitchen. We pass a couple stairs and tons of rooms. When we get to the kitchen I feel like breaking down and crying.

The room had dishes piled up to the window and there were flies everywhere. The table had a bunch of papers and plates on it.

"Okay…" Boomer says as he looks at me. "Clean up!" And he starts singing the clean up song, off tune I might add.

So I did I started to clean but I hated it, maggots were every where in the sink and the papers had naked ladies all over it.

"Okay, who printed these out?" I said holding out the porn. He looked up from reading his book 'American Sniper.'

"Oh that was, Nick's he's a nasty ass pervert, you give him any word and he can make it to a perverse sentence." He said. Going back to reading.

"Oh, I see." I said looking down and throwing away the disgusting crud.

When I got done I got to have a break so I made some food for me and Boomer and a little bit extra if anyone wanted it. I made pasta salad and chicken pastrami with the things we had in the pantry.

"Oh my god!" Boomer exclaimed looking at me with tears in his eyes. "This is wayyy better than McDonalds BY FAR!" he stuffed his mouth full of it and chowed down on what I like to call, 'My little slice of heaven' when I was done eating and cleaning up the room, I gave my self a gold star, and looked at Boomer still crying, and he muttered,

"Will you marry me?" I gave him a little laugh and we walked back to the room.

"Done and done!" I said rubbing my hands together. "Oh did I mention you guys smell?" I said as I looked at him with laughing eyes. He just nodded his head and I just smirked. "Well you do. Now go shower and I'll leave out some clothes for you." And he walked into the bathroom. His head peeked out of the room and he said,

"Don't try anything." And the door was shut, leaving me to myself. I ran over and jumped on the bed and laid there for a while, happy to get some time, with me, myself, and I.

I fell asleep before Boomer came back out and I don't remember putting myself under the covers but that's how I was sleeping when I got up.

I looked over and found Boomer lying down passed out and I snuggled next to him. Without warning, a discarded arm came up around me pulling me closer to him, and I fell asleep once again in harmony.

* * *

_**REVIEW guys, this was the best I could do in like one night! Sorry :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay thank you to everyone who reviewed! If I could I would kiss you! NO HOMO INTENDED! But there are boys so I'm somewhat safe :) there is a very suckish rape scene and it's surprising who gets raped and by who so enjoy this chapter doodles :) oh and another thing I don't know if I told the ages but If I didn't of I did I'm changing it, so boys are 22 girls are 17 okay? Awesome!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters! The only one I own is Nick! Sammy and soon to be others are owned by…. Da da da daaaa Animeskullgirl16! Thanks doll :) and now I will thank all of you and I will comment to you who has reviewed from the beginning!**_

_**Dreams 00: thank you for being my first reviewer!**_

_**Candygurl100: to my awesome girl that's been reviewing all of my storys and claims she is my number 1 fan :) thanks sweetheart!**_

_**ROCuevas: thank you for your review!**_

_**Blackkitty27: Thanks for review hun :)**_

_**RS: thanks for the review!**_

_**Kathrine Loves Kisses: Thank you for all you reviews sweetie :)**_

_**Buttercupxtreme: Thanks for the reviews doll :)**_

_**Dragonroses: Thanks for the review :)**_

_**SevenSecretsGuardian: Thanks for the reviews sweetie! And thanks for you advice! :)**_

_**Midnight Swagger: Thanks for your comment hun! :)**_

_**BeautifulXFreak: thanks hun you're a great friend :)**_

_**Purpleraven23: thank you for the review are you glad I continued?**_

_**Animeskullgirl16: Thanks love your so sweet :) thanks for the reviews and for letting me 'borrow' your OC's**_

_**Jennutella: HEYY! Thanks for reviewing doll :)**_

_**14 people reading my story, at least I think if you haven't reviewed I suggest you do you will be introduced in my A/N! so rev. if you havn't already!**_

* * *

_**Blossoms POV **_

Brick held me for another 9 minutes and we heard yelling, so he left to go see what was going on.12 minutes after he was gone I heard the bedroom door creak open. I looked over towards the door and saw a boy about twenty walked in and over to me. He had a smile on his face and looked at me.

"Well, well, well, looks like master Brick left a play toy for me." He said as he pulled out a needle, stuck it in my arm and pushed the trigger. I cried out in pain and he covered my mouth with my hand. I saw him pull my shirt off with fervor in his eyes. I tried to move away from him and he just pushed my head to the headboard, and handcuffed me there. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grip but it only left scratches and marks, my hands were covered in blood, and I yelped in pain.

I felt the boy tear off my shorts and he smiled, and ripped off my panties. Tears streamed down my face and I cried as I felt him enter me. I didn't want this, I didn't want this, I wanted to be a virgin, I didn't want to lose it too early but he stole it from me, he took it away, and he was smiling about it I wanted to kill him but I was weak and venerable I couldn't do anything about it. I thrashed and tried to hurt him but It didn't work

I heard the door burst open and I yelled. Brick walked over to me his eyes bewildered.

"Nick!" he yelled on top of his lungs. "GET THE FUCK OFF HER AND GET THE FUCK OUT AND _NEVER_ COME BACK OR I WILL _KILL_ YOU!" he yelped as Brick hit him with fire and he left slamming the door behind him. I looked at him with sad eyes and he looked at my eyes and my face nothing else.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he looked at me. "I should've never left." He said as he took the cuffs off my wrist and let out a gasp when he saw my wrists and he pulled me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I said and I let out a sad sigh.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked.

"Because I killed you twice. This doesn't even compare." I said looking at his crimson red eyes.

"Well I still feel bad your in my possession." He said his eyes looking into my magenta eyes.

"Yes, but a master doesn't care if a slave gets raped." I said truthfully.

"Well unlike others I have a heart." This touched me, I felt connected to him but I didn't know why. "I feel dirty, so I'm going to clean myself up." And he left. I was left to do anything I wanted to do so I just turned on the T.V and listened to music. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them as I lay on the couch.

When I heard the bathroom door open I still just laid there. I saw the lights turn off and Brick lifted me up, and put me on the bed. And pulled me under him so I was close to him. And I fell asleep

"I-I love you, I don't know why but I feel connected to you." He said to Blossom, but she was asleep, before he said it….

* * *

_**Buttercups POV**_

I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember waking up the whole day seemed like a fucked up dream. I was confused yesterday and my feelings got the best of me. I had it all bottled up inside and like a dam it released at the wrong moment and now Butch thought less of me and I hate it. I hated how people judge me, I pushes my buttons.

When I woke up I was alone in the bed and a piece of my heart was with that missing person… Butch. I had always liked him, the first moment I saw him I was instantly taken away with him. But I always trust too quickly like with the incident with Ace using me but ever since then I had never trusted anyone but Butch had changed that whole prospect.

But again it changed when he brought that chick into the room I was in and the fist time in a long time I cried. And this time I _was_ in my right mind, this time I was truly hurt by the man I _think_ I love.

"And bye to you to." He said and shut the door. I tried to compose myself but my eyes were already red with splotches and my eyes were wet with tears.

"GET away!" I said as he walked toward me, looking like he felt bad.

"And why are you crying?" he asked.

"Fine you want to know why?"

"More or less but my arms are wide open." He said sarcastically. I walked up to him and looked at him in the eyes and threw myself in his arms, I half expected him to push me off him and kill me but he returned the hug, in the sweetest way. "I told you, now why are you upset?" he whispered in my ear.

"Because of everything… and especially because you were making out with another girl." The 1st part was in the smallest whisper and he gripped me tighter.

"She nothing she's not even in competition she's nothing compared to you." He whispered back, my heart warmed at this and I felt the most happy that I have for years. Some how he made me complete.

"BUTCHIE!" a voice yelled from the hall.

"Shit." He whispered in my ear, and started to fly towards the window flying out of it, pulling me with him we flew until I fell asleep and he was still flying we stopped when we were at an ocean, the scene was so breath takingly beautiful. The awkward silence was consuming me so I looked up at Butch. he looked down at me a look In his eyes that I couldn't read.

The sunset looked beautiful and he looked really good. (A/N: Cue the love music!) I don't know what made me do it, I just did it. I moved and shifted till my arms were hooked around his neck, his arms around my torso and I kissed him. I didn't know how to do it, I had never been kissed but once and that was when Butch kissed me. He took over being the one who had dominance.

His lips covering mine and bit my lip and gingerly put his tongue in my mouth. I did the same, our tongues fighting for dominance, and he won. My hands running through his hair. I didn't notice it but he had but us on the sand me and him kissing on the sand, and I loved it. I don't hate him, I actually like him but my mind was reeling toward what I wanted and I wanted him I knew it in my heart, every cell in my body was made for him and he took that to his full advantage….

* * *

_**Blossoms POV**_

_***In dream***_

_**I was running from a voice that I didn't know belong to the voice melodic and beautiful but the voice scared me, the tone too beautiful and too sweet. The tone was killing me, inside and out and my ears hurt. My hands went up to cover them. When my hands came back my blood covering them. My ears were bleeding and my left arm ached. My chest started to heave and I was convulsing. I was having a heart attack, I was going to die…**_

_***Out of dream***_

I was shook awake my heart was beating so fast I could hear it from my ears… my ears were they still bleeding? My hands went up to see. Nope, it was all a dream, a horrible dream. I looked up, and saw Brick, his eyes more blood shot, a look on his face, sadness holding his eyes, and another emotion I couldn't believe... love, what did this mean? Did this mean he loved me? I think about this... I do feel something i have never felt before, it may be love. But it's hard to think I love him. The boy I had killed mercilessly, carelessly. And he may love me. What have I one to deserve this? I'm cruel and heartless.

Brick pulled me close to him hugging me. "Are you okay?" he said holding my face in his hands. I nodded my head, and hugged him harder.

"I know a slave, doesn't, and shouldn't feel this way for their master but I do. Brick I'm in love with you." I look in his eyes, is hard cold eyes, turning into soft ones, and he puts his mouth on mine in a kiss. I don't know what to think, I never have time to love, and i have never kissed a guy, I have never been kissed.

He pulls away and he looks at me and tilts his head down to my ear. "I love you, more than i should and it scares me." i look into his eyes. He means it, and i do to, this man that's in front of me, loves me, and i love him. I couldn't believe i could feel this for someone...

* * *

_**Hey guys. don't murder me :) I know you want to though :) sorryyyyy! I hoped you enjoyed though, i dont know if i can update at all this summer. I WILL TRY! i swear it!**_

_**REVIEW peeps!**_


End file.
